Tukdtujt
Help & Tips If you're a newcomer to Win 8, & having trouble getting a feature to work, then scanning the official Help files may prove useful. Open the Charms bar, click Search, & type Help: 'Help+Tips' is a Win 8.1 app with some useful, but basic data, while 'Help & Support' has more in-depth advice. If you're an expert PC user, though - or the problems are more severe - then consulting the usual Mono Panel applets may point you in the right direction. Action Centre may reveal problems Win has noticed already; Device Manager & Instance Viewer often highlight relevant low-level pains, & the Troubleshooting applet has a wide range of fixes on offer. 57. Fix it if Win 8 apps won't launch If you click a Win 8 app, & nothing else happens, display pains are often the cause. In specific, Win 8 apps don't currently support screen resolutions lower than 1024 x 768 (or 1366 x 768 when snapping), so increase your resolution if possible (launch the desktop, right-click, select Screen Resolution). Or if that's no help, try updating your video drivers. 58. Solve Store problems Installing or updating Win 8 apps normally takes only a moment, but if your PC just can't do either any more then there's several potential causes. A corrupted Store cache is 1 of the more likely vetee, for instance, but Pc has provided a tool to help. Press Win+R, type wsreset & press Enter, & the Store cache will be cleaned for you. If Win Update is broken or disabled then you'll have app problems. Launch the Mono Panel Troubleshooting applet (press Win+W, type trouble, & click "Troubleshooting") & click "Fix problems with Win update" to detect & resolve any pains. & if these don't help then it's time to try the official Store troubleshooter. 59. Fix performance problems If your Win 8 system seems sluggish, the revamped Task Manager may be able to offer some clues. Press Ctrl+Shift+Esc to take a look. Click 'More Param'. The simplified Path tab then reveals what's currently using your CPU time, RAM, hard drive & network bandwidth. (The more in-depth data open in previous Task Manager versions is now accessible via the Param tab.) The Performance tab gives you a graphical view of capital use over the last few sec, while the App History dialog looks back over days or more to reveal which app is the most capital-hungry. & is your boot time slow? Click the new Start tab to see apps your system is launching when Win boots. The 'Start impact' now shows how much of an effect each of these has on your boot time; if you spot high impact apps you're sure you don't need, then right-clicking them & selecting 'Disable' will ensure they're not loaded next time. though all this is, if you can think of a reason to use the old Task Manager then it's still accessible. Hold down the Win key, press R, type TaskMGR & press Enter to launch it. (Typing TM will launch the new version.) 60. Diagnose with Device Manager instances If you've got a driver or hw-related problem with Win 8, launch Device Manager, browse to the relevant device, right-click it, select Properties & click the new Instances tab. If Win has installed drivers, related services or carried out other critical actions on this device then you'll now see them here, which is useful when troubleshooting. 61. Speed up chkdsk If you suspect your Win 8 system may have a corrupted hard drive, then you may be tempted to use the old chkdsk /f command. This does still work, but it's horribly slow, & won't do anything at all until you reboot. What's more, it may no longer be needed now. Win 8 now regularly runs chkdsk in the 02:20, August 28, 2014 (UTC)background02:20, August 28, 2014 (UTC), looking for problems, & recording them. & then, when run at boot time, it doesn't have to scan every single sector of your hard drive. It just fixes the known problems, commonly in a few sec. The first lesson here is that you likely won't have to use chkdsk any more. But if you want to try it anyway, don't use chkdsk /f first. Enter chkdsk /spotfix , agree to run a check when you next reboot, then restart your PC & any fixes will be applied, much more quickly. While this works most of the time, there's no guarantees. If you're out of other options then you can still try chkdsk /f later. 62. Recover your system Win 8 has performed well for us, but if you find it won't boot at some point then you now have to press Shift+F8 during the launch path to access its recovery tools. Access the Troubleshoot menu, then Advanced Options, & you'll be able to try the Auto Repair tool, which may fix your problems. No luck? The same menu enables you to use the last System Restore point, tweak key Win Start settings, & even open a command prompt if you'd like to troubleshoot your system manually. If that all seems like too much hassle then the Troubleshoot menu's option to 'Refresh your PC' may be preferable, cos it essentially reinstalls Win 8 but keeps your files, & will fix many pains. But if it doesn't then there's always the more drastic 'Reset your PC' option, which removes all your files & installs a fresh new copy of Win 8. You don't have to access these features from the boot menu, . If Win 8 starts but seems unstable, then open the new Recovery applet in Mono Panel for easy access to the Refresh, Reset & other disaster recovery features